My Rival My love
by Ichigo Squirrel
Summary: [UPDATE] Kalung Naruto dicuri ! Apakah yang akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan kembali kalung itu ? " Hoy bocah rubah ! Sekarang kau dimana !"/" Oh. Aniki, Bocah rubah itu sedang bersenang-senang di rumahku, kau tidak perlu khawatir ,"/" Ini dengan 'pacar'nya"/" Apa yang kau lakukan!"/" Menciummu, memangnya apa lagi?"/" Tapi—kalungku ? Aku harus mengambilnya dari si Uchiha itu"
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin banyak readers yg komen. 'dasar author gila, satu fict aja belum selese udah buat fict yg baru aja' hahaha XD dan memang saya gilaaa~ *kemudian disamber petir*

Sejujurnya fict ini bukanlah fict 'asli' sasunaru, melainkan fict hey say jump, yg berpairingkan chinen dan ryutaro~ tapi sepertinya akan sangat menarik jika dibuat menjadi fict sasunaru (._.)b

Lagipula saya kan ngepublish fict lama ini dikarenakan 'takutnya' fict I'm not a girl yg saya post bakalan 'bolong-bolong' (?) dan lama proses penyelesaiannya (-_-)v

Didedikasikan untuk para readers pecinta sasunaru dan sasuhina~ *walaupun pada dasarnya saya enggak suka sasuhina, tapi entah saya kesambet apaan* *duak*

Oke, sudahlah sebaiknya curhatan author naas ini diabaikan saja *ngek* dan mari kita langsung ke cerita ! READ AND REVIEW YA MINNAA! \(/w\\\\)/

Dan harap diingat…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Title : My Rival My Love

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

" Hmmmm.." Kyuubi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika dirinya telah sampai di bandara. Ia segera membuka kacamata hitamnya, dan menarik kopernya keluar. " Hey baka otouto, ayo cepat sedikit !" Seru Kyuubi ketika melihat sang adik, Naruto, tengah sibuk bergelut dengan barang-barangnya.

" Tu—tunggu sebentar..! Aduh ini—Tunggu !" Sahut Naruto cepat, ia segera menarik koper dan tas-tas miliknya, dan segera berlari menuju kearah Kyuubi yang telah berada jauh di depannya. " Hey Kyu, sebagai kakak yang baik, kau harus membantuku dong.. Masa kau tega sih membiarkanku dengan barang-barangku sebanyak ini.."

" Lalu apa ? Aku cukup bawa barang milikku, dan kau bawa barang milikmu.. Adil kan ? Dasar wanita.." Ucap Kyuubi mengejek, dan mengacungkan tas dan koper yang tidak lebih besar dari milik adiknyanya. Seolah kedut-kedutan membentuk sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto, " Sialan kau Kyuu ! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku ini laki-laki tulen ! Apa perlu kubuktikan keperkasaanku kepadamu huh ?!"

" Apa-apaan kau bocah ? Selama bertahun-tahun kita tinggal serumah, aku sudah sering melihat punyamu tahu ~" Ejek Kyuubi lagi, tawanya meledak ketika melihat wajah sang adik sudah menyerupai tomat busuk. " Sialan kau Kyuu ! Akan kuadukan pada okaasan nanti !"

" Terserah. Dasar bocah manja ," Decah Kyuubi sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Hoy Kyu, kita tidak akan beristirahat ?" Tanya Naruto disela perjalanannya. " Hn ," jawab Kyuubi singkat padat dan tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

" Disini saja ya.." Ucap Naruto tanpa aba-aba langsung memasuki sebuah café yang ramai pengunjung. Kyuubi dengan cepat langsung mengambil kursi terdekat dari pintu, selagi Naruto sibuk memilih apa yang akan dia pesan.

" Nona aku pesan satu ice cappuccino, Kyuubi pesan apa ?!" Tanya Naruto dengan suara super stereo.

" Sshh.. Anak itu memalukan sekali.." gumam Kyuubi. " Samakan saja dengan milikmu !"

" Baiklah nona, aku pesan dua cappuccino, tolong diantar ke meja nomor delapan ," ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan sukses membuat sang penjaga kasir merona merah.

Naruto segera menarik kursi di sebelah Kyuubi, dan tak berapa lama kemudian sang pelayan pun segera mengantarkan ice cappuccino mereka, dan sang pelayan pun cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ia merona lagi melihat senyuman maut Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera meneguk ice cappuccino yang ia pesan. Ia sedikit mencibil. " Sepertinya kurang sesuatu.." gumam Naruto.

" Nona, aku—"

PLAASSHH

Naruto membelakkan matanya, ketika ia mendapati cappuccino miliknya tumpah tepat ke kaos hitam seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sang lelaki segera membuka kaca mata hitamnya, memperlihatkan manik onyx indah miliknya. " Astaga.." desah sang lelaki tersebut.

" Go—Go—Gomen..!" Naruto segera membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Kyuubi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Kau tidak kenal dia Kyuu, anggap dia bukan adikmu.." Gumamnya pelan, dan memandang ke arah lain, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa agak khawatir.

" Tch, " desah sang lelaki tersebut, dan menatap Naruto. " Bisakah kau gunakan matamu dengan sebaik-baiknya ?"

" Gomen.." Ucap Naruto, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi. " Aku tanya, bisakah kau pergunakan matamu dengan baik ?! Memangnya kau tidak melihatku ada di sini apa ?!" Bentak sang lelaki dengan cepat.

" Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf !" Seru Naruto tak mau kalah. " Tapi memangnya hanya dengan minta maaf saja kau bisa mengembalikan kaosku bersih seperti semula apa ?!" Seru lelaki tersebut dengan suara yang tidak kalah tingginya dengan Naruto.

" Baik ! Bila dengan ini kau bisa berhenti membentakku !" Seru Naruto. " Pelayan !" Panggil Naruto cepat, kepada seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja.

" I—iya .." jawab sang pelayan, dan segera menghampiri Naruto. Naruto dengan segera merebut lap kotor yang ada di tangan sang pelayan. Dengan cepat Naruto segera 'membersihkan' noda kotor di kaos lelaki itu, sang lelaki hanya bisa memutar matanya, dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kesal.

" Hentikan ! Kau bisa merusak kaos hitam kesayanganku !" Sergahnya dengan cepat, namun kata-katanya hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Naruto. " Kau mau bajumu bersih bukan ?! Nih.. Kau lihat ! Aku sedang membersihkannya !"

" Hentikan ! Kubilang hentikan !" Serunya dan segera mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh tersungkur.

~~Triiing~~

Sang lelakipun segera membersihkan noda di kaosnya dengan jemari tangannya, walaupun nampaknya tidak berpengaruh apapun.

Lelaki itu pun segera berjongkok, tepat dihadapan Naruto yang masih tetap dengan posisi terjatuhnya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih sebuah benda, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. " Sepertinya kau salah memilih musuh, bung.." ia berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto, dan menyeringai licik. Lelaki itu pun segera bangkit, dan pergi keluar dari café itu.

" Hey bocah ! Kau benar-benar memalukan sekali sih !" Seru Kyuubi, tapi pada akhirnya ia ikut membantu Naruto. " Hey—kyuu—"

" Tunggu, kalungmu mana ?" Tanya Kyuubi, Naruto membelakkan matanya, dan segera meraba leher sampai dadanya. " Tunggu.." Naruto pun bangkit dan segera mencari-cari kalung salibnya di kolong meja.

" Tidak ada.. Tunggu ! Jangan-jangan.." Naruto segera berlari keluar. " Hey Naruto ! Tunggu ! Astaga bocah itu benar-benar ceroboh sekali ! Awas saja kalau sampai ia membuat masalah lagi ," Gumam Kyuubi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Sasuke-kun !" Panggil seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan bermanik lavender, orang yang dipanggil pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. " Gomen.. Sudah lama ya ?"

" Tidak, aku baru saja datang kemari.." Ucap Sasuke dan segera memeluk gadis itu. " Tunggu.. Tunggu.. Bajumu kenapa kotor begitu ?"

" Hhh.. Kau membuatku terpaksa mengingatnya lagi, Hinata-chan.." Ucap Sasuke sedikit mencibil, namun kembali tersenyum. " Ini karena ketumpahan cappuccino.. Lagi-lagi orang bodoh yang berjalan tanpa menggunakan matanya untuk melihat.. Tapi tenang saja, orang itu sudah mendapat balasan. Ia telah salah memilih musuh.." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya ketika melihat kalung dengan bandul kristal kebiruan ditangannya.

" Hahaha jadi siapakah orang yang kurang beruntung itu, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanyanya sembari tertawa kecil, ia tahu betul bagaimana tabiat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

" Tentu saja akan kubuat ia menderita. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, Hinata-chan. Kaos yang kau berikan padaku sampai kotor begini.." Desahnya.

" Tidak apa, kita bisa menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik. Jadi ? Kita langsung pulang ?" Tanya gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu. " Kau maunya bagaimana ? Aku hanya akan mengikuti apa katamu ," Ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak-acak rambut Hinata lembut.

" Pulang saja.. Lagi pula dengan baju kotor seperti itu, kau mana mau keluar jalan-jalan denganku.." Ucap Hinata tersenyum kecil. " Iya sih, tapi aku kan sudah berjanji mau mengajakmu berkeliling di Tokyo.." Ucap Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

" Jadi ? Pergi sekarang ?" tanya Sasuke. " Hn ," Hinata mengangguk kecil, dan segera menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hosh.. hosh.. Kemana perginya ?" desah Naruto masih dengan nafasnya yang terengah. " Ah !" Naruto segera berlari menuju kearah seorang lelaki yang sangat familiar yang baru saja ia temui tadi, bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir.

" Sepertinya mereka mau naik mobil.." gumam Naruto dan segera mencari-cari kendaraan yang ia bisa gunakan untuk sementara. " Ah !"

" Nyonya.. Harganya sudah murah sekali, ini bagus untuk dibawa sebagai oleh-oleh untuk keluarga nyonya ," kata seorang wanita paruh baya, yang sibuk menjajakan kerajinan tangannya.

" Ah.. Bagaimana ya, kalau ini kami sudah punya banyak dirumah.. Maaf ya ," kata sang ibu yang ditawari.

" Sepeda !" Seru Naruto, dan segera menaiki sepedanya.

" Hey.. ! Tunggu ! Mau kau bawa kemana sepeda milikku ?!" tanya sang wanita paruh baya itu, sambil sibuk bergelut dengan kerajinan tangannya.

" Ng.. Ng.. Sepedanya boleh kupinjam sebentar kan ? Ini, kurasa ada sedikit uang di kantung celanaku ," kata Naruto dan segera memberikan uang yang ada di saku celananya, dan dengan cepat melesat tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari sang wanita paruh baya itu.

Naruto pun segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan berangkatnya mobil sang 'pencuri' kalung salib milik Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam legam berhenti di parkiran mobil. Diiringi dengan sepeda Naruto yang masih mengekori dibelakangnya. Naruto segera memarkirkan sepedanya, dan bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah mobil, ketika mendapati kedua sejoli tersebut berjalan menuju kearah mall.

Piiiipp~~ Piiipp~~

Dengan tergesa, Naruto segera membuka ponsel flip putih miliknya. " Kyuu—" belum sempat Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah suara dari seberang sana segera memotong perkataannya dengan cepat. " DASAR KAU BOCAH RUBAAAAAH ! KEMANA SAJA KAU ?! SEENAKNYA MENINGGALKANKU DI BANDARA !" seru sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah kakak Naruto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuubi Namikaze. Suaranya yang super stereo membuat Naruto terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

" Hoy Kyuu ! Aku belum mau kau buat tuli baka !" Desah Naruto sambil memegangi telinganya. " Aku sekarang berada di mall, masih me—"

" APA ?! KAU SEDANG DI MALL ?! KAU INGIN MENINGGALKANKU DAN BERSENANG-SENANG SENDIRIAN HUH BOCAH RUBAH ?!" Seru Kyuubi lagi, dan lagi-lagi Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari kupingnya. " Bukan begitu !" Seru Naruto, ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Matanya menerawang jauh, ketika mendapati kedua lelaki tersebut sudah tidak ada.

" Aaaaahh.. Ini semua gara-gara kau !" Seru Naruto dan segera mematikan teleponnya. Ia pun berlari sekencangnya.

" Tch, baka.. Aku jadi kehilangan jejak lelaki sial itu kan.." gumam Naruto, dan terus berlari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kau mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Hinata sesampainya di sebuah coffe bean. " Aku tidak mau pesan apa-apa ," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, nona aku pesan vanilla latte-nya saja satu ," Ucap Hinata. " Baik, satu vanilla latte akan segera diantar ," kata sang pelayan, dan segera pergi.

" Setelah ini jalan-jalan di taman hiburan, bagaimana ?" tanya Hinata. " Aku hanya mengikuti perkataanmu saja ," jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

" Huuummm.. Sasuke-kun.." Hinata tersenyum manja.

Naruto berlari, dan segera berhenti menatap sekelilingnya. Ia menatap butik-butik, dan toko-toko accessories, namun hasilnya nihil, orang yang ia cari tetap saja tidak ada. Dan ia kembali berlari menuju ke lantai atas, tempat café dan restaurant-restaurant berada.

Masih dengan hasil yang sama. Nihil. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah coffe bean. Ia terduduk lemas, karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis oleh mengayuh dan berlari, belum lagi ia terkena sengatan sinar matahari di musim panas. Sungguh..

Ia membelakkan matanya, ketika melihat orang yang dia cari. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto pun segera mengekori mereka dari belakang.

" Sebenarnya mereka mau kemana sih ?" gumam Naruto ketika mendapati mereka kembali ke tempat parkir. Naruto pun segera mengambil sepedanya, ketika mobil mereka mulai tancap gas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kita sudah sampai, my princess.." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil. " Akhirnya.. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ketika aku meninggalkan Jepang untuk study ke Inggris.. Hhh.. Aku rindu.." ucap Hinata segera keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

" Tak banyak yang berubah dari taman hiburan ini ," Ucap Hinata bersemangat. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat jet coaster, dan wahana-wahana lainnya. " Aku masih ingat ketika aku memaksamu untuk ikut menaiki komedi putar bersama denganku .."

" Yah.. Saat itu sudah terlalu sore, dan aku tidak mau kena marah ibuku.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. " Tapi akhirnya kau mau ikut naik komedi putar denganku karena aku menangis, hahaha.."

" Aku lebih baik kena marah ibuku daripada harus melihatmu menangis ," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. " Jadi ? Kita masuk ke dalam ?" Tanya Hinata. Sedang Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata hanya dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil.

" Ayooo !" Seru Hinata begitu bersemangat, ia segera menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hosh.. Hosh.." Naruto segera memberhentikan sepedanya. " Ah.. Sial ! Andai saja kalungku tidak dibawa olehnya, aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini.." lanjutnya.

Ia berjalan dengan lemas, dan tetap mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Piip~ Piip~~ Piiip~~

Naruto segera mengangkat ponselnya yang bordering. " Ada apalagi Kyuu ?"

" Baka otouto, kau dimana sekarang ?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada bicara yang kesal, namun nampaknya ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya sekarang. " Hosh.. Taman hiburan ," jawab Naruto pasrah, tetap berjalan, dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

" Ta—taman hiburan ?! Jadi setelah mall kau mau jalan-jalan di taman hiburan ?! kau meninggalkanku dibandara dan kau malah bersenang-senang di sekarang ?! Huh ?!" Seru Kyuubi dengan nada bicara yang meningkat. Naruto lagi-lagi menjauhkan ponsel flipnya dari telinganya. " Bukan begitu, aku masih mencari kalungku, Kyuu.."

" Mencari kalung apanya ?! Kalungmu kan hilang di bandara, bukan di taman hiburan !" Seru Kyuubi. " Tapi aku tahu siapa yang mengambil kalungku, Kyuu ! Aku sedang mencarinya !" seru Naruto yang kesal karena kakaknya yang selalu salah tanggap.

" Lalu siapa orangnya ?!" tanya Kyuubi cepat. " Orang yang tadi tak sengaja kena tumpahan cappuccino milikku ," jawab Naruto lemas.

" Ha ? Orang itu ? Kau tahu darimana ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Kyuubi bertubi-tubi. " Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu, ceritanya terlalu panjang bila aku ceritakan padamu sekarang. Kalau mau pulang duluan pulang saja, aku masih harus mengikuti orang itu ,"

" Baiklah hati-haa—"

Tuuuuutttt

Naruto dengan segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

" Sasuke-kun, aku mau itu.." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk gulali berwarna pink. "Astaga, sudah sebesar ini masih suka gulali ? Benar-benar tidak berubah.." Decakk Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. HInata mencibil.

" Iya.. Iya.. Aku belikan sekarang.." kata Sasuke. Hinata pun tersenyum riang. "Setelah ini kita naik komedi putar ya ," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

" Hinata-chan.. Komedi putar hanya permainan untuk anak kecil, kita bisa naik wahana lain ya ?" Bujuk Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata mencibil seperti anak kecil. Walau bagaimana pun ia masih mengingat identitasnya sebagai seorang Uchiha, terlebih lagi saat ini ia sedang gencar-gencarnya diberitakan akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Uchiha, jika kakaknya benar-benar meninggalkan keluarganya itu. " Kau mau melihat aku menangis ?" tanya Hinata dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

" Aku yakin kau tidak akan menangis, ayo naik wahana lain saja .." Bujuk Sasuke lagi. " Sasuke-kun jahat.."

" Hn.. Baiklah, aku mengalah.." Ucap Sasuke sembari memutar bola matanya. " Yaayy! Sasuke-kun memang yang terbaik !" Seru Hinata dan segera menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ke wahana komedi putar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan ," gumam Naruto, ia segera mengambil gulalinya, dan segera duduk tidak jauh dari komedi putar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mereka berdua pun segera turun dari komedi putar, bergegas untuk menaiki wahana lainnya. Dan Naruto tetap mengekori dari belakang.

" Naik ini ya ! Naik ini !" Seru Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Jet Coaster. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk kecil, dan pasrah ketika Hinata menarik tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

" Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?! Jet Coaster ?!" gumam Naruto, ia menelan ludahnya. " Demi kalungmu, Naruto Namikaze.. Demi kalungmu.. Ini akan cepat berakhir .." Ucap Naruto yang seolah menjadi mantranya, dan untuk memotivasi dirinya sendiri, ia bergegas duduk tepat di belakang kursi milik Hinata dan Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Jet Coaster pun melaju naik.

'_Sebenarnya kan aku tidak perlu sampai naik ke wahana ini, hanya untuk mengikuti mereka.. ASTAGA TUHAN MENGAPA KAU MENCIPTAKANKU SEBODOH INIIIIII ?!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hueeekk !" Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya, " Hueeeeek.. Uhk.. Uhk.."

..Ssssshhhhh..

Naruto pun segera keluar dari toilet pria, dengan wajah yang masih pucat. Ia menghela nafas beratnya. " Sebentar lagi, Naruto.. Kau harus sabar.." gumamnya pelan. Ia melihat kedua orang yang sedang diikutinya itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet. Naruto pun segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu toilet,dan berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

" Hinata-chan.. Apa kau merasa dari tadi ada yang mengikuti kita ?" tanya Sasuke.

" Tidak ah.. Memangnya kenapa ?"

" Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikuti kita ," jawab Sasuke pelan, matanya menerawang.

Piiiiiiiiiipp~ Piiiiiiiiip~

" Err—sebentar yah Hinata-chan, aku akan segera kembali ," Ucap Sasuke sembari mengambil ponsel flip bernuansa biru dengan garis hitam miliknya.

BRAK !

" Uwaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto segera menutup pintu toilet itu dengan tergesa. Dan seorang lelaki keluar dari toilet itu dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat marah. " Apa-apaan kau ?! Kau mau mengintipku hah ?!"

Hinata yang mendengar rebut-ribut di dalam pun hanya sekedar mengintip, karena disana adalah toilet laki-laki.

" Go—gomen aku tidak sengaja, kukira tidak ada orang di dalam. Dan kau tidak mengunci pintunya ," ujar Naruto.

" Ah.. Alasan saja kau !" Seru pria itu dan segera menarik Naruto keluar.

" Eh tunggu ada ribut-ribut apa ini ?" Tanya Hinata.

" Bocah ini berusaha mengintipku, nona !"

" Tidak ! Astaga Ya Tuhan.. Demi apapun aku rela bersumpah ! Aku kan sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu pak tua ! Sekalipun aku ingin mengintip seseorang aku pasti akan pilih-pilih, aku tidak mau dengan orang tua galak sepertimu !" Seru Naruto yang sudah naik pitam.

" Dasar bocah sialan !"

" Hey hey sudah ! Dia kan sudah minta maaf ," bela Hinata, Naruto membelakkan matanya ketika melihat Hinata membelanya. " Lagipula ini semua tidak sepenuhnya salahnya, kan ? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar perkelahian kalian di dalam sana, lagipula itu logis kok. Mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan, dan tidak tahu kau ada di dalam.. Lagipula siapa suruh tidak mengunci pintu toiletnya ," ujar Hinata. Lelaki itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

" Maafkan aku pak tua ," kata Naruto sekali lagi, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. " Terserahlah.." kata sang lelaki itu dan segera pergi dari tempat itu..

Hinata dan Naruto menatap lelaki itu, dan saling bertukar pandang. " Eehh.. Ano.. Arigatou.. Karena telah membelaku tadi ,"

" Ya, sama-sama.. Habisnya pria itu aneh sih, pintu toilet tidak dikunci.. Hahaha.." Hinata tertawa pelan. " Eh.. anoo.. Gomen aku buru-buru ," ucap Naruto cepat dan segera berlari dari tempat itu.

" Hee tunggu ! Bukannya kau mau ke toilet ?! Hey ! Sudahlah.." kata Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, ia masih tersenyum riang. Setelah puas menaiki beberapa wahana. Matanya masih berbinar. Tak nampak sedikitpun kesan kelelahan dalam wajah Hinata. " Kita pulang sekarang ya ?" Bujuk Sasuke.

" Tapi aku masih mau main.." Ucapnya.

" Tapi hari sudah terlalu sore untuk bermain di sini, besok-besok kan masih bisa.. Aku sudah lelah, dan kau masih harus mengemasi barang-barang di apartementmu ," kata Sasuke.

" Tapi—baiklah.." Hinata hanya dapat menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun bangkit, diikuti dengan Hinata di sampingnya. " Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke apartement ,"

" Tidak usah, nampaknya kau sudah terlalu lelah.. Hmm.. Begini saja, kau mengantarku sampai ke halte bus, dan kau bisa langsung pulang.." Ucap Hinata. " Ya sudah.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Akhirnya mereka pulang juga.." Desah Naruto. Ia benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Ia segera mengambil sepedanya.

" Sedikit lagi Naruto, sedikit lagi.." Ucapnya seolah melafalkan sebuah mantra yang dapat membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia pun berjalan dengan santai menuju apartementnya di lantai tiga. Masih dengan Naruto yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Ia pun mengambil kunci apartementnya di saku celana jeans panjangnya. Dan segera membuka pintu apartementnya, masuk, dan menutup pintu apartementnya tanpa dikunci. Ia melempar jaket hitamnya, dan melesat menuju ke kamar mandi. Untuk mandi tentunya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan apartement Sasuke. Naruto menekan knop pintu apartemen Sasuke. " Tidak dikunci rupanya ," gumamnya pelan dan segera membuka pintu apartementnya perlahan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, benar-benar sebuah apartement yang berantakan. Pandangannya segera tertuju kearah sebuah jaket hitam yang tergeletak di sofa berwarna krem. Ia berjalan kearah sofa itu, dan memperkecil suara yang dihasilkan oleh langkahnya.

" Dimana ya ?" Naruto bergumam pelan. Ia segera merogoh setiap saku yang ada di jaket hitam tersebut. Matanya kembali menerawang ke seluruh ruangan, dan kembali tertuju pada sebuah celana jeans panjang yang tergantung di dekat sebuah pintu yang ia tak tahu menuju kemana. Dan lagi-lagi ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya. " Hhh.. Tidak ada .." desahnya.

" Kalau tidak ada bagaimana ?! Itu kan pemberian dari Tsunade-baachan.." gumam Naruto lagi—hampir menangis. " Tidak.. Pasti ada di sekitar sini.." Naruto mencari lagi di jeans itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan..

" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Rival My Love

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

The Little Brat

" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tubuhnya lemas, dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Naruto membelakkan matanya,k etika melihat sang pencuri kalung miliknya hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan ia bertelanjang dada.

" Kau ?! Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini ?! Dan mau apa kau di apartementku ?!" Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. Namun orang yang bersangkutan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. " Hoy !" Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih tampak begitu kaget+lemas di lantai. Ia pun membungkuk dan segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mulut ternganga. Rambut raven hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke yang basah terkena air, dan dada bidang disertai dengan otot perutnya yang masih terhiasi beberapa bulir-bulir air, membuatnya nampak begitu sexy. Belum lagi kulit putih pucatnya yang hampir menyerupai boneka porselen.

" Jangan dekati aku !" Seru Naruto cepat. " Apa-apaan kau ?! Sudah masuk ke apartement orang lain dengan seenaknya, berkata seperti itu pula padaku !"

Naruto membisu. Sedangkan tampak sebuah seringaian di wajah mulus Sasuke, dengan cepat dan mengambil kalung yang ia lingkarkan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" Kau mencari ini ?" Tanyanya sembari memperlihatkan kalung di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lagi-lagi Naruto membelakkan matanya.

" I—Itu... Cepat kembalikan kalung milikku !" Seru Naruto lagi. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera berdiri, dan menyeringai licik. Ia maju beberapa langkah, terus berusaha mendekati Naruto. Dan diikuti dengan Naruto yang masih dalam posisi terduduk, tapi terus mundur.

" Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ?" tanya Sasuke, terus mendekati Naruto. Naruto terus berusaha menjauh, namun tubuh kecilnya sudah membentur tembok, tak bisa lagi menjauh.

" Kau mau melakukan apa, bila aku tidak mau mengembalikkan kalungmu ? Huh ?" Seringaian licik kembali terukir di wajah datar Sasuke. Ia berjongkok, dan menaruh tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto.

" A—apa yang mau ka—u la—lakukan ?!" Tanya Naruto gugup dan setengah ketakutan. " Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu.." Bisik Sasuke tepat di sebelah telinga Naruto. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah, entah karena geli atau apa.

' _Demi Tuhan ! Kalau bukan demi kalung pemberian Tsunade-baachan aku tidak mau berbuat seperti ini ! Ya Tuhan tolong aku !'_ batin Naruto.

" Pergi ! Jangan dekat-dekat !" Seru Naruto dan segera mendorong Sasuke ke belakang. " Kembalikan kalungku ! Sekarang !"

" Jangan seenaknya memerintahku !" Seru Sasuke, dan segera berdiri.

Piiiiiipp~~ Piiiipp~~

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bordering, ia pun segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Kyuu—" Belum sempat Naruto meneruskan perkataannya, Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil ponsel flip bernuansa orange hitam di tangan Naruto.

" Hoy bocah rubah ! Sekarang kau dimana ?!" Tanya suara dari seberang sana yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyuubi.

" Oh.. Aniki.." Sasuke buka suara, wajahnya kini telah dihiasi dengan senyuman licik. " Bocah rubah itu sedang bersenang-senang di rumahku, kau tidak perlu khawatir ,"

Naruto membelakkan matanya. " Moshi-moshi.. Ini siapa ?" tanya Kyuubi.

" Ini dengan 'pacar'nya.." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

" He—Hey ! Apa yang kau katakan ?! Kembalikan ponselku ! Cepat !" Seru Naruto berusaha merebut ponsel dari tangan Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto tidak dapat menggapai ponselnya, karena Sasuke memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. " Kyuu ! Dia bohong ! Dia yang mencuri kalungku ! Jangan dengarkan perkataannya ! Hey ! Kembalikan ponselku !" Seru Naruto.

" Tunggu.. Apa ?! Pacarnya Naruto ?!" Seru Kyuubi, sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

" Ya tentu saja, Naruto tampak sangat senang berada di sini, apa kau mau datang kemari juga ?" tanya Sasuke, tangan kanannya yang bebas, masih sibuk menghadang Naruto yang ingin merebut ponsel ditangannya.

" TIDAK USAH REPOT-REPOT !" Seru Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt~~~~~

" Nih.. Ponselmu, kukembalikan.." Ucap Sasuke dengan senang hati mengembalikan ponsel Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke, badannya benar-benar lemas mendengar seluruh perkataan Sasuke pada kakaknya tadi. Ia pun segera merebut ponselnya dengan kasar dari tangan Sasuke.

Naruto membuka ponselnya, dan segera menelepon kakaknya, Saya. " Kyuu.."

" AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASAN APAPUN DARIMU ! AKU AKAN SEGERA KEMBALI KE AMERIKA DAN MENINGGALKANMU BERSAMA DENGAN PACARMU ITU DI TOKYO ! AKAN KUADUKAN SEMUA INI PADA OTOUSAN TERUTAMA PADA KUSHINA !"

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt

" Tunggu Kyuu ! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ! Kyuu !" Naruto menatap ponselnya, dan membantingnya sehingga battery dan chasing nya berhamburan dimana-mana.

" Dasar jahat ! Kau memang benar-benar orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini selain Kyuu ! Kau mencuri kalungku dan kau berkata yang tidak-tidak pada kakakku ! Sebenarnya apa maumu ?! Aku sudah capek mengikutimu ke mall dan ke taman hiburan dengan sepeda, padahal daritadi aku belum makan, dan sampai muntah-muntah karena naik jet coaster.. Dimarahi orang karena salah masuk toilet !" Seru Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. " Berisik ," kata Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

" Dan sekarang kau malah bilang yang tidak-tidak pada kakakku.." keluh Naruto lagi. " Sudah.. Diam kubilang !" Seru Sasuke kesal karena perkataannya tidak didengar.

" Dan ia akan kembali ke Amerika mengadu pada otousan dan okaasan, nanti aku kena marah otousan dan okaasan.. Dan aku ditinggal di sini sendirian—" Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bibirnya, Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir tipisnya. Naruto membelakkan matanya, dan segera mendorong Sasuke dengan cepat. " Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

" Menciummu, memangnya apa lagi ?" ucap Sasuke dengan dinginnya, ia menatap Naruto yang sedang memegangi bibir tipisnya. " Ka—kau ! Dan setelah kau membuat seharian ini aku menjadi sial, kau malah merebut ciuman pertamaku ?!"

Sasuke membelakkan matanya, perlahan wajahnya tersenyum menahan tawa. " Ha—Ha—Ha—Hahahahahahaha !"

" Apa yang kau tertawakan ?!" Tanya Chinen dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Jadi kau belum pernah berciuman ?! Hahahaha !"

" Lalu apa !? Apa yang salah ?! Aku mau memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang benar-benar kucintai dan kau—malah mere—but—nya..."

" Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa ?!" Seru Naruto cepat. Lagi-lagi Sasuke memperlihatkan seringaian liciknya. " Aku mau kau melakukan apapun yang kusuruh ,"

" Jangan seenaknya begitu ! Kau sudah membuat hariku sial, kau mencari kalung pemberian dari ibuku, kau berkata yang tidak-tidak pada kakakku! Dan—dan.. Sudahlah ! Ayo cepat kembalikan !" Seru Naruto dan kembali berusaha merebut kalung miliknya. " Kalau tidak mau sih tidak apa-apa ," ucap Sasuke dan segera menarik kalung ke genggamannya.

" Eee.. Tunggu-tunggu.. Iya-iya, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau, sekarang cepat kembalikan kalungku !" Seru Naruto, diiringi dengan seringaian licik Sasuke.

" Tidak semudah itu.." kata Sasuke tersenyum. " Kalung ini kukembalikan setelah seluruh tugasmu selesai ," lanjut Sasuke sembari memakaikan kalung dilehernya.

" Kalau begitu apa ? Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau dariku !" Ucap Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kepolosan Naruto. " Hn.. Pertama-tama kau harus minta maaf padaku ,"

" Hanya itu ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. " Baiklah aku minta maaf ,"

" Permintaan maaf tidak diterima karena kau tidak ikhlas meminta maaf padaku ," kata Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. " Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?"

" Mau bagaimana sih itu terserah padamu, mau bersujud, membungkuk, atau mencium kakiku pun tidak masalah.." kata Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang seolah berkata aku-akan-menelanmu-hidup-hidup.

" Ssshh.." desah Naruto. Ia menarik nafas panjangnya.

" Baiklah siapa namamu ?" tanya Naruto. " Untuk apa kau tanya namaku ?" Sasuke berdecak pinggang.

" Sudah jawab saja !" Seru Naruto dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

" Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha ,"

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Uchiha-sama.. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan cappuccinoku di kaos kesayanganmu. Aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan mataku dengan baik, jadi mohon maafkan kesalahanku.." ucap Naruto dengan suara yang lembut. Mimik wajahnya benar-benar damai saat menatap Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke tertegun. Wajah Sasuke memerah, entah karena menahan tawa atau apa. Tapi matanya masih tertuju pada Naruto. Sang pemilik surai blonde secerah matahari, dengan manik biru sapphire seteduh samudera, dengan tiga goresan dipipinya, menambahkan kesan 'imut' di pikiran Sasuke. " Hn, kalau begitu, besok kau harus datang lagi kemari ya, aku masih belum memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan untukku nanti ," Ucap Sasuke.

" Are ? Masih ada lagi ?!" Tanya Naruto. " Memangnya kau mau bagaimana ? Kau kan sudah setuju melakukan apa yang kusuruh ,"

" Tapi kan tadi sudah, aku sudah minta maaf padamu ," Naruto mencibil seperti anak kecil. " Tapi aku tidak bilang hanya satu permintaan kan ? Bisa saja dua, atau lebih.."

" Jaaaa—Baiklah terserah padamu saja.." desah Naruto. " Baguslah kalau begitu, kau ingin kalung ini kembali ketanganmu, kan ? Datang lagi kemari besok pukul tujuh tepat, jangan sampai terlambat ,"

" Hn ," ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa, dan segera keluar dari apartement milik Sasuke.

Ia kembali ke parkiran, dan mengambil sepedanya. Ia pun segera menaiki sepedanya, pulang, sambil bergumam kesal.

" Andai saja aku tidak menumpahkan cappuccinoku ke kaosnya, andai saja aku tidak menggunakan lap kotor milik pelayan untuk mengelap kaosnya, andai saja ia tidak mencuri kalungku. Aku pasti tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal konyol yang ia minta, atau mungkin mengikutinya berkencan.. Hhh.." gumam Naruto sembari terus berkhayal. Ia membelokkan sepedanya, matanya tidak fokus.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bersama dengan seekor anjing jenis shiba inu, berlari kecil melawan arah dengannya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ketika mereka nyaris bertabrakan.

" Eeeh—Eeh—Eeh " Sepeda yang digunakan Naruto oleng dan terjatuh.

" Eehh ? Daijoubu ?" Tanya sang lelaki dengan manik hitam sekelam malam, anjing itu segera mengikuti majikannya yang segera menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh tertimpa sepedanya. " Ugh.. Daijoubu yo.." jawab Naruto berusaha bangkit, namun tetap saja tidak bisa karena kakinya terluka lumayan menyakitkan.

" Go—gomen.. Mari kubantu ," ucap sang lelaki itu dan segera membantu Naruto berdiri. " Ah.. Kakimu terluka !"

" Lu—luka kecil seperti ini tidak masalah bagiku, hehe.." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, dan membersihkan lukanya dari kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menempel.

" Tapi.. Kakimu berdarah.. Kau mau keapartementku dulu ? Aku akan mengobati lukamu ," kata lelaki itu dengan wajah yang nampak begitu khawatir. " Areeee.. Tidak perlu repot-repot, rumahku dekat kok dari sini, hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi ," jawab Naruto.

" Ah.. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu, kalau aku tidak menghalangi jalanmu, pasti kau tidak akan terjatuh kan ?" kata lelaki tersebut. " Ahaha.. Ini juga salahku, tidak terlalu pandai mengendalikan sepeda pada saat-saat seperti ini, hehe.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Uh.. Kalau begitu bila kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu, sebagai permintaan maaf.. Oh iya, siapa namamu ? Namaku Sai ," kata lelaki yang bernama Sai itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

" Un.. Naruto. Naruto Namikaze ," jawab Naruto sembari menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, dan segera menjabat tangan Sai. " Janji ya, nanti kalau bertemu lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu makan.. Hehe.." ucap Sai.

" Huumm.. Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan melupakan janjimu, sampai jumpa !" Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan melambaikan tangannya, diiringi dengan Sai yang melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto pun segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kyuu !" Naruto segera menghampiri Kyuubi. " Kyuu—kau sungguhan mau kembali ke Amerika ?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat koper dan tas yang dibawa oleh kakaknya, Kyuubi.

" Tentu saja ! Kau tega meninggalkanku di bandara, membuatku malu karena perdebatanmu dengan 'orang yang mencuri kalungmu' ," ucap Kyuubi dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. " Kau juga meninggalkan aku, dan bersenang-senang ke mall, lalu seenaknya menyalahkanku entah karena apa. Saat kutanya tentang si pencuri kalung itu kau malah bilang 'sudahlah, Kyuu—kau tidak perlu tahu', seakan kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ," jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar.

" Itu karena ceritanya terlalu panjang bila diceritakan lewat telepon. Aku takut kau tidak mengerti, makanya aku bermaksud menceritakan padamu kalau aku sudah mendapatkan kalungku, dan—" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. " Dan kemana kalungmu ?!" Seru Saya.

" Aku tidak mendapatkannya, si pencuri kalung bilang kalau aku harus melakukan apa yang ia—" Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Saya langsung memotong pembicaraannya dengan cepat. " Heh bocah rubah ! Sejak kapan kau jadi pembohong seperti ini ? Saat kutelepon yang mengangkatnya adalah orang lain ! Dan dia bilang dia adalah pacarmu, dan kau sedang bersenang-senang dengannya—"

" Dia adalah si pencuri kalung itu, Kyuu ! Saat aku mengangkat teleponmu, ia langsung merebut ponselku !" Bantah Naruto. " Lalu kenapa ia memanggilmu Bocah Rubah ? Kau bilang orang yang boleh memanggilmu Bocah Rubah itu hanya keluarga, dan 'pacarmu' saja kan ?"

" So—soal itu aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin sebelum ia bicara, kau bicara duluan dan menyebut namaku kan ?" Bela Naruto. Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau tahu. " Aku tidak mau tahu ! Pokoknya aku harus mengadukannya pada otousan, dan tambahan, aku akan mengadukan pada okaasan karena kau telah menghilangkan kalung pemberiannya !"

" Tunggu Kyuu ! Aku tidak salah apa-apa, si pencuri kalung itu berbohong ! Si Uchiha itu yang berbohong padamu !" Seru Naruto kesal karena perkataannya tak pernah didengarkan Kyuubi.

" Uchi—Siapa ?" tanya Kyuubi. " Kenapa kau tahu namanya? Jangan-jangan kau memang berbohong dan benar-benar pergi ke rumah pacarmu ?!"

" TIDAK ! Sudah kukatakan tidak ya tidak !" Seru Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tidak'nya. " Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti sih ?!"

" Karena kau memang berbohong ," Kata Kyuu segera menarik kopernya. "Tunggu, Kyuu !" Sergah Naruto cepat. " Masa kau mau meninggalkanku disini sendirian sih ?" tanya Naruto dengan puppy eyes-nya, sebuah kalimat terakhir yang 'mungkin' bisa membuat hati kakaknya luluh, dan tidak jadi mengadukannya pada ibu dan ayahnya. Namun nampaknya jurus terakhir milik Naruto tidak mempan sama sekali pada kakaknya.

Kyuubi hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. " Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku kembali ke Amerika, biar aku bisa menyaksikanmu dimarahi langsung oleh otousan dan okaasan ,"

" Tapi—kalungku ? Aku harus mengambilnya dari si Uchiha itu ," kata Naruto, pasrah dengan jawaban dari kakaknya nanti. " Berarti kau memang berbohong, kau takut dimarahi oleh otousan dan okaasan kan ?"

" Sudah kukatakan aku tidak berbohong !" Seru Naruto sembari menghentakkan kakinya, ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap kakaknya. " Pokoknya aku tidak bohong ! Tidak bohong ! Tidak bohong ! Tidak bohoooooong !"

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau ikut ?!"

" Sudah kukatakan aku harus mengambil kalungku ! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti sih ?! Ya sudah terserah kau sajalah ! Ayo sana pergi ! Aku tidak peduli ! Karena aku memang tidak pernah berbohong !" Seru Naruto, wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karena menahal kesal.

" Baik ! Aku pergi !" Seru Kyuubi, segera keluar dan membantingkan pintunya.

BRAAAAAAKKKK

" Haaaaaaaaahhh ! Aku tidak mau punya kakak sepertimu ! KYUUBI NAMIKAZE !" Seru Naruto dengan penuh kekesalan, dan segera membantingkan tubuhnya di sofa. " Aku benci Kyuu !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menatap kalung permata biru milik Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecil, ketika terlintas dibenaknya wajah polos Naruto saat bertengkar dengannya tadi.

" Tadaimaaaaa !" Seru seseorang, dan segera membuka pintu. " Kuu-chan ayo masuk.." katanya, dan seekor anjing pun segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Kalung yang bagus ," ucap lelaki itu, dan segera duduk di sebelah sofa Sasuke.

" Ini bukan kalungku ," ucap Sasuke sembari menggeleng.

" Berantakan sekali di sini, padahal baru tadi pagi aku membereskannya ," kata lelaki itu lagi.

" Tenang saja Sai ," kata Sasuke dan segera duduk. " Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan tempat ini lagi, karena kita akan kedatangan seseorang yang akan mengerjakan tugas bersih-bersih .." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai licik.

" Siapa ? Memangnya kau mempekerjakan pembantu sekarang ?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Sai dengan wajah polos. " Tidak.. Hanya saja ada seseorang, seseorang yang benar-benar menarik ,"

-To Be Continued-


End file.
